Serbia
Basics Serbia has three network operators: * mts '(Telekom Srbija) * '''Telenor '(PPF Group) * '''vip '''soon to be rebranded to A1 (Telekom Austria) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and on 900 MHz in rural areas on Telenor network up to HSPA+ and 4G/LTE started in 2015 on 1800 MHz (B3) with all three operators and was added by 800 MHz (B20) in 2016. The first MVNO '''Globaltel '''has arrived on the scene in 2016 using the Vip/A1 network. There is also '''MAXI Mobile which is launched by supermarket chain "Maxi" owned by Delhaize Serbia on Vip/A1. Note that all Serbian providers have been operating their networks in northern areas of Kosovo for historical reasons. mts' operation was finally legalized in 2016, when it received a formal licence for Kosovo. Telenor's and Vip's operations have ended in 2017 there. For more details about this area, check our Kosovo chapter. Be aware that Serbia is neither '''part of the EU, nor of the EEA, where since 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are '''not capped or regulated in the country and can be much higher. Better buy a local SIM card instead. In April 2019 Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, (North) Macedonia, Montenegro and Serbia agreed to reduce roaming charges between their Balkan countries. The agreement will come into effect from July 2019 when roaming costs will be lowered and mobile calls will cost 0.19 € per minute, an SMS will cost 6 cents and internet will be 2.5 cents per MB roaming between these countries. It's intended to end all roaming surcharges by summer 2021 which is a prerequisite to eventually join the EU/EEA common roaming zone. mts '''(by Telekom Srbija) mts is the wireless subsidiary of state-owned Telekom Srbija with 2129 LTE base stations: 2G/3G/4G coverage map. Unfortunately, their network map is quite outdated and in fact they cover much more regions. On the map you can see that their network expands to parts of Kosovo where it can be used without roaming. mts is market leader in Serbia with 45,5% of all mobile SIM cards in 2018. They were chosen to be the BEST mobile network in Serbia for 2019. by The Regulatory Agency for Electronic Communications and Postal Services (RATEL) ( http://benchmark.ratel.rs/en/results-overview-2019 ) '''Availability You can buy the SIM card called "moj pripejd" in every mts store or from one from many newsstands in Belgrade (like Moj Kiosk or Corner shop ). *300 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with an initial credit of 25 RSD. Beware that you will not get 4G speeds on any mts prepaid card. 4G is supported only for postpaid customers. For new prepaid customers a welcome bonus is offered. They will receive 10.000 free minutes on-net, 10.000 SMS plus 10 GB in national traffic. Users can get the benefits after activating their prepaid card, calling *100# and activating the welcome bonus that can be used within 7 days. Top-up bonuses Recharges Note, that there is no' '''way to top-up from abroad. You need a Serbian-issued credit card or you need to do it on location in Serbia. They don't use scratch cards anymore. You just tell the vendor your number and it gets recharged electronically. Prepaid credit stays valid for 90 days from the last top-up, while the SIM card is valid for 12 months from date of its activation or last top-up. Minimum top-up amount is 200 RSD. 'Data packages' Default data rate on voice and data SIM cards is 6 RSD per 100 KB. For activation text code to 687. All packages auto-renew, to stop text STOP to 687. For social media you can activate special packages for 30 days, so that their volume is not debited from your data allowance. Facebook and Twitter are 69 RSD each, Viber and WhatsApp 99 RSD each and a triple pack of Facebook, Instagram and Twitter is for 299 RSD. Activation is through *100#. '''3G data SIM' You can use SMS, but not voice. Also, as the name suggests, it's a 3G SIM card, so beware that you will not get 4G speeds on supported devices. SIM cards are sold at 300 RSD with an initial credit of 500 MB valid for 30 days. For every top-up of 300 RSD or more, you'll get a bonus of 100%, for smaller top-ups of 50% valid for 30 days only. Check by texting 'STANJE' to 777. You need to top-up at least 200 RSD every 90 days to keep it alive. Data rate is 1 RSD per MB and you can't use 4G/LTE so far. They discontinued any bundles, but pay-as-you-go rate with the 100% bonus is a very low 0.5 RSD per MB. Check your balance at any moment by sending a SMS with “STANJE” to 777. Paket pripejd mobilni net You can also buy a 4G USB dongle with a 4G SIM and 10 GB data valid for 60 days at 6000 RSD. These are usually available only at mts stores. Tourist SIM Mts sells two prepaid tourist SIM cards in their own stores (see above), Tabac Press and Maxim. They have been opened for 4G/LTE: * Tourist SIM: 600 RSD including 3 x 24 hour internet sessions with unlimited 4G/LTE. The clock starts from your first data connection and lasts for 24 hrs no matter if you are online or not. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add another 24 hours session for 250 RSD. * Super Tourist SIM: 1,800 RSD including 10 GB data (up to 4G/LTE), 30 internatl. voice mins and 120 intra-net mins on mts valid for 30 days. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add 3 GB at 600 RSD or 5 GB at 900 RSD, both add-ons for 7 days. All allowances are valid for 30 days. Data outside of allowances is at 60 RSD/MB. SIM card stays active for 11 months without being topped up. Top-ups are made by regular mts-e top-ups, available in the country only. Both tourist lines can't be switched. International roaming Special discounted roaming rates apply to Montenegro, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Macedonia at 3 RSD per 100 KB. 'More info' * APN: mtsinternet /or/ 3gnet * Username: mts * Password: 064 * Website in Serbian: http://www.mts.rs 'Telenor' Telenor, formerly called Mobtel Srbija, was sold by the Norwegian operator in 2018 to the Czech PPF Group. It's the 2nd provider in the country with a 31% market share in 2018 and a good coverage: 2G 3G 4G/LTE coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in the two largest cities Belgrade and Niš and has spread to 41 cities in 2016 and currently is available for prepaid trough 1955 LTE base stations country-wide. Availability Prepaid SIM cards are available in Telenor stores (store locator) or from one from many newsstands in Belgrade (like Moj Kiosk or Corner shop ). There are currently 2 prepaid plans : *''Telenor pripejd: 300 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with 0 RSD credit valid for 7 days. As a promotion they give you 5GB data and 1500 RSD for domestic calls and SMS (no value-added services) for 7 days after activation by calling USSD code *111# . *Telenor pripejd plus: 500 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with 0 RSD credit valid for 15 days. As a promotion they give you 10 GB data and 5000 RSD for domestic calls and SMS for 15 days after activation by calling USSD code *111# . Rates for domestic calls and SMS are: 11.90 RSD/min + 11.90 RSD connection fee and 5.9 RSD per SMS message. Using their "Moj Telenor" app (Google Store, App store) you can choose two apps out of Facebook, WhatsApp, Viber, Twitter or Instagram that are not debited from your data allowance, but for maximum of 20 GB. Recharge vouchers are available in 200, 300, 500 and 1000 RSD. Recharge instructions can be found in the back of the voucher. Electronic charge validation period is 330 days plus 90 days additional charging period. Online recharge can only be done with a Serbian and a few other credit cards online or with any credit card on 3rd party agencies like MobileRecharge.com , TopUp.com, or www.ding.com where extra fees apply. If you fail to top-up your account after 60 days the remaining unused credit will be deleted.If in the following 300 days you fail to top-up the account again, the number will be disconnected. 'Data feature packs' Internet is not possible without a package. These packages are offered: All packages will auto-renew. Speed is up to 21 Mbps. To check your balance, call *131#. You will receive the 20% more traffic when you activate the package through the Moj Telenor app. For social media, monthly add-ons are offered for unlimited use of: * Facebook: 100 RSD * Twitter: 35 RSD * Deezer: 495 RSD * Instagram: 95 RSD * WhatsApp: 95 RSD * Viber: 95 RSD * HBO Go: 745 RSD * Nickelodeon Play: 195 RSD Activation is done through "Moj Telenor" app. Promo combo packages valid until June 30th 2019: * For 300 RSD you get 1500 RSD valid only for domestic calls and SMS and 5 GB valid for 7 days. * For 500 RSD you get 5000 RSD valid only for domestic calls and SMS and 10 GB valid for 15 days. '''Data-only SIM' They sell their data-only SIM card as: *545 RSD: data-only SIM card with 10 GB valid for 15 days. *2.995 RSD: data-only SIM with a USB 3G modem and 10 GB valid for 30 days *5.000 RSD: data-only SIM with a 3G mobile hotspot (Mifi) and 10 GB valid for 30 days On the data-only SIM default rate is at a low 1 RSD per MB. Additionally these packages valid for 30 days can be added: For activation, text code to 9000. Tourist SIM As part of Telenor Prepaid Internet Tourist package you will get a prepaid Internet card with 10 GB of free traffic (activation by sending SMS "START" to 9000) which you can use within 15 days from the package activation. Price : 545 RSD. If you use up the free traffic before these 15 days expire, you can recharge with one of the internet top-ups or tariff add-ons or continue surfing from credit for the price of 1 RSD per MB. International roaming Discounted roaming prices apply to Telenor in Montenegro, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Macedonia at 29 RSD per MB in 100 KB increments. International data roaming add-on is now offered for all Telenor customers, including prepaid. Telenor offers 1GB of data valid for 7 days in 26 countries for 599 RSD. The add-on can be activated using USSD code *135*5#. Data roaming add-on is valid in all networks in these 26 countries: Montenegro, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Northern Macedonia, Albania, Croatia, Slovenia, Greece, Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania, Hungary, Austria, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Spain, France, Great Britain, Belgium, Netherlands, Czechia , Slovakia, Poland, Denmark, Sweden, Norway. 'More info' *APN for smartphones: internet *APN for tablets and modems: net *Username: telenor *Password: gprs *Website mostly in English: http://www.telenor.rs/en/consumer/ 'vip '(soon to be called A1) Vip, owned by Telekom Austria, is the smallest provider in the country by customers. Nevertheless, it gives a good coverage: 2G 3G 4G coverage map. Telekom Austria has announced a rebrand to A1 in 2020. Effective 2016 Vip opened its 4G/LTE network which is the most widespread in the country right now to prepaid users trough 1912 LTE base stations. Netherthess they are the smallest network with 23% of all mobile SIM cards in 2018. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their stores and outlets: store locator at 300 RSD for prepaid SIM card. It already includes one "zzzuper 300" feature pack which includes 100 domestic minutes or SMS messages (valid for 30 days), as well as 2 GB of 4G internet valid for 30 days. Activation of this offer is by *123# and send 1 as answer. For 4G/LTE be sure to get one of their new 4G-enabled SIM cards. Existing prepaid users can exchange their SIM cards free of charge for new 4G cards in all Vip mobile sales outlets. Your SIM card term of validity is 13 months, and every time you top-up your credit, it's extended for another 13 months. The topped up credit is valid for 3 months. 'Combo' feature packs There are no data without a package or add-on. They offer three combo plans called zzzuper: * 2 GB, unlimited on-net calls, 100 domestic minutes or SMS messages,valid for 30 days: 300 RSD, activation: *123# - zzzuper mesecni planovi > 2 * 4 GB, unlimited data fo: Facebook, FB Messenger, WhatsApp, Viber, unlimited on-net calls, 200 domestic minutes or SMS messages valid for 30 days: 600 RSD, activation: *123# - zzzuper mesecni planovi > 3 All plans auto-renew if you have enough balance for the activation. If you activate any of these plans before the previous has expired, the contents will be added to the remaining minutes/sms and gigabytes from the previous plan. For more info about zzzuper prepaid plans, visit this page in English. Data feature packs These data add-ons are offered: For activation text number to the respective number. Packages don't renew. The number of activations of a package is not limited; the user can activate them as many times as they wish. An additional package can be reactivated even before the expiry of the currently active package. All unused content is then deleted. Note that these packages can't be purchased by Vip data-only SIM card users. For social media you can add these packages: * unlimited Viber, Facebook and WhatsApp for 30 days: 200 RSD - activation: DA to 4047 * unlimited Viber for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4045 * unlimited Facebook for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4044 * unlimited WhatsApp for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4048 Data-only SIM Vip sells their data-only SIM under the name "Prepaid Vip internet paket". *300 RSD for prepaid internet SIM card including 1 GB of data valid for 30 days To this SIM card these top-ups valid for 30 days can be added, if you top-up 500 RSD or more: * 500 RSD top-up: 1 GB * 1000 RSD top-up: 2 GB * 1500 RSD top-up: 3 GB Check remaining credit by texting '?' to 1230, data credit by typing *123# and choice 1. Max. speed is 3 Mbps on 3G network, no 4G/LTE access. Prepaid data-only customers can add „Night surf“. This add-on enables surfing at half price per MB of transferred data. For the add-on price of 299 RSD you can surf at a price 0.5 RSD per MB for the next 30 days between the hours of midnight and 6am. Vip prepaid internet tariff addon „Night surf“ can be activated by sending „DA“ via SMS to 1225. Tourist SIM For 990 RSD Vip sells their Visitor SIM card in their stores. It includes 30 GB data and unlimited Viber, Facebook, Messenger and WhatsApp not debited for 14 days. The only way to upsize or extend is to get the same bundle again for 990 RSD. For this you need to text 'DA' to 1400. Data outside of bundle is charged at 1 RSD per MB. The Visitor SIM Card can only be used in 2G and 3G networks. If you want to use the 4G/LTE network you need to buy a regular prepaid card. International roaming Since 2018 Vip mobile offers international roaming data add-ons for prepaid customers. These add-ons are called TravelNet. You can use TravelNet add-ons only in these countries after the selection of the recommended operator: Austria, Croatia, Germany, Greece, Italy, Portugal, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey, Bulgaria, Czech Rep., Hungary, Malta, Netherlands, Romania, UK, Albania, (North) Macedonia. Roaming add-ons are purchased from top-up credit. After megabytes are used from roaming add-ons, for further surfing you need to activate new add-on. With TravelNet add-ons you can activate multiple add-ons at the same time. Unused megabytes from add-ons are added on new activated add-on. Example TravelNet add-on: If you activate Mini TravelNet and before activating TravelNet, unused megabytes from Mini TravelNet are added to the TravelNet add-on. For activation text code to 123480. There is also a Montenegro roaming add-on which includes 3 GB and 100 minutes for outgoing calls to all networks in Serbia and Montenegro for 999 RSD with a validity of 30 days. For activation text MNE to 123840 'More information' * APN, username and password: vipmobile * Website in English: http://www.vipmobile.rs/ change to English on top left. Globaltel Globaltel was one the first MVNOs to start in 2016. It's locally based and provided by an IT company. It uses the network of Vip in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. In 2017 prepaid SIM cards were launched and the offer is given in combination with their Globaltel app available in the Play and App store which are only partly in English. Through this app low-cost calls to over 60 countries, free messaging and cheap roaming are offered. It has gained only 0.1% of the market so far. Availability Their prepaid SIM cards can be purchased in Moj Kiosk or at any Post office without the need to show any ID. If you prefer, you can buy it also at Globaltel's office in Belgrade : Makenzijeva 24, 1st floor. They cost 299 RSD and give you 50 RSD credit, 5 GB of data and 50 min/SMS valid for 7 days. To top-up go to any Moj Kiosk and buy a recharge for 100-12.000 RSD or do it online by credit card for 500, 1000 or 2000 RSD. You can also top up credit trough their Globaltel app. To enter the code type *100#. Data feature packages When the initial data allowance is used up or has expired, they offer three packages for data and two combo packages: * 1 GB for 7 days: 100 RSD * 3 GB for 7 days: 200 RSD * 5 GB for 30 days: 300 RSD * 2 GB and 30 domestic minutes/SMS for 7 days: 200 RSD * 4 GB and 30 domestic minutes/SMS for 7 days: 300 RSD * 4 GB and 80 domestic minutes/SMS for 7 days: 400 RSD * 1 GB and 50 domestic minutes/SMS for 30 days: 300 RSD * 4 GB and 150 domestic minutes/SMS for 30 days: 500 RSD * 10 GB and 50 domestic minutes/SMS for 30 days: 600 RSD * 10 GB and 150 domestic minutes/SMS for 30 days:800 RSD * 10 GB and 250 domestic minutes/SMS for 30 days: 1000 RSD If you activate new package before you have used up, and before the expiration date of previously activated package, new traffic will be added to the existing, and validity period will be extended for the duration of the new package. When you have any of the packages above active on the SIM, calls to other Globaltel users are free. There is FUP for 4G data usage, so you can use up to 40 GB per month at full 4G speeds, after that, speed will be throttled. More information * international roaming is possible * APN: globaltel * website in Serbian: http://globaltel.rs[[Category:Europe]] Maxi Mobile Maxi Mobile is a MVNO of the Maxi supermarket chain in Serbia operation on the Vip network in 2G and 3G, without access to 4G/LTE. If you often buy at Maxi supermarkets, you can use the bonuses you receive on the basis of money spent on groceries. For other users it may not be so convenient. Availability Maxi Mobile SIM cards are available in their stores for 200 RSD, which makes them the cheapest SIM card you can buy in Serbia. You will get 200 RSD of initial credit on the card.(Bonus Credit Valid 7 days not used for vat services and international calls.)Only used for domestic calls and sms. Default data rate Standard data rate is 0.06 RSD per Kb. There are no data packages. But you can get bonuses instead for buying at Maxi. Bonus program When the initial data allowance is used up or has expired, there is system of bonuses which you can use to top-up your data for free (by buying groceries). If you buy groceries in amount exceeding 500 RSD you will get 100 RSD of credit and 100 MB of data traffic which are valid for next 7 days. It's allowed to get this bonuses for maximum of 10 times per month. It is important to ask for bonus credit from cashier, when you are at the counter before you pay the bill. More information * APN: internet.maxi.rs * username and password: maxi * website in Serbian: https://www.maxi.rs/stajemaximobile Category:Country Category:Telenor Category:A1 Category:12/17